


Akiko Must Never Hear of This

by SeaSpectre160



Series: World of All Riders [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum
Genre: Am I the only one who noticed this?, Cracky, Gen, Humour, Implied yet not really infidelity, Innuendo, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If <em>any</em> of you tell my wife about this, I <em>will</em> kill you.”</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akiko Must Never Hear of This

**Author's Note:**

> So... am I the only who noticed this? The movie's up on Youtube if you want to verify for yourself.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Kamen Rider characters. I'm just having fun playing with them.

_Tuesday, November 20 th, 2012_

Nadeshiko tilted her head to the side as the guys all got on their bikes – or, in Accel’s case, turned into his. “I don’t have one,” she realised.

Gentarō did a double-take and realised that yes, Nadeshiko was the only Kamen Rider present without a bike of her own. “Uh, okay, what are we gonna do about that?”

Haruto motioned to Accel. “Why don’t you just ride on him?”

“Wait, _what_?!” Ryū protested, “Do you realise what that sounds like, Newbie?!”

“She’s your girlfriend, Gentarō,” Ryūsei pointed out, “Just let her ride with you.”

“But she needs her own!” Gentarō protested, “Terui-sempai, _please_ just let her ride you!”

“Um… Guys?”

Meanwhile, Shōtarō was trying and ultimately failing to hold his laughter in. “Akiko’s going to be _pissed_!”

“Hidari!” Ryū growled.

“Are we seriously having this conversation?” Gotō muttered to himself, deciding to stay out of it.

“…Guys?”

“C’mon, it’ll look uneven if we have one bike with two Riders and one with none!” Gentarō complained.

“You’re worried about the _formation looking uneven_?! Really?!”

“GUYS!” Eiji finally shouted.

“WHAT?!” everyone yelled back.

“The bad guys are kind of getting away.”

“Just let her sit on your back, Terui, so we can get back to actually fighting the enemy,” Philip said.

“Argh, fine! But if  _any_ of you tell my wife about this, I  _will_ kill you.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it took me a few re-views, but I suddenly noticed that when the Kamen Riders charge the Akumaizers on their bikes, Nadeshiko is RIDING RYŪ. Innuendo abound right there, and when you add in that he's the only one in the group who's married... I couldn't resist.


End file.
